And Your Point is?
by TrDiAnME
Summary: Charlie, after a year at ABC, he decides to join Cooper’s company to be near Jodie, but is it for the best? A new girl to the company makes big trouble for their relationship, and Cooper’s loving it.
1. Default Chapter

And Your Point is??

A:N// Kinda new to ff.net. This is my first fic. I don't really know a lot of ballet terms (wonders of internet) so this might not make sense. Oh yeah, I should tell about the fic.  Charlie, after a year at ABC, he decides to join Cooper's company to be near Jodie, but is it for the best?  A new girl to the company makes big trouble for their relationship, and Cooper's loving it.

            Jodie just entered the studio when she saw a familiar person.

            "Charlie! What are you doing here?" She dropped her bag and rushed up to him.

            "I asked Cooper to let me join here. I'm here to be with you."

            "That's wonderful!" Jodie hugged him.

            "Ah, quit with all of this mushy stuff and let's get dancing!" Cooper clapped his hands. He still wasn't quite that sure why he let Charlie in. He just told himself that he did it so he wouldn't deprive young talent to learning. As the group started warming up, a young girl walked into the studio. She was skinny like most dancers are, but her hair was another story. It was dark purple, with light purple highlights.

            "Hello Sky." Cooper said, getting up and kissing her on the cheek. "I'd like to introduce one of our new students. This is Sky Neilson, my sister." Sky gave a short wave. "And our other new student is Charlie Sims. Now, as soon as you guys warm up, we'll get dancing." Sky walked over to Charlie and Jodie.

            "Hi." 

            "Hey, so you're related to Cooper?" Jodie asked.

            "Yeah, that's what he just said." 

            "I'm Charlie Sims. It's nice to meet you."

            "You too." Sky took Charlie's outstretched hand.

            "I'm Jodie Sawyer."

            "Is everyone ready?" Cooper shouted. "Then lets get boogying."

            "Are you a good dancer?" 

            "Yeah. That's why I got accepted. I'm 18. How old are you?"

            "I'm twenty. So is Charlie. We went to ABA together last year."

            "Yeah, I watched the show. You were pretty great." 

            "Stop this yammering. You could never keep your mouth closed Sky." Cooper turned his back and started helping one of the other dancers with their technique.

            "Prick." She muttered. Charlie snorted.

            "Does he always act like that to you?" Jodie asked.

            "Yup, always. Since the day I could start walking and get him in trouble." 

            "Hey Sky, how about you show these people some of your skills. I didn't let you in just because we're blood related." Sky walked to the center of the room as the people moved to the walls. 

            "What do you want me to do?"

            "Start out with a arabesque and then just move to the music." Sky got into position. Her back, left arm, and leg were all parallel to the floor.

            "How can she stand that long without moving?" Jodie muttered. It was a minute before Sky finally spoke, or moved at all.

            "Are you going to turn on the god damn music or what?" Cooper smirked and pressed play. The music was a piece of rock music. Sky, with her moves, but a classical sense with it all, completely contrasting what the music sounded like.

            "You're suppose to go with the music." Cooper shouted.

            "This is how it sounds to be." She said as she did a temp leve. Cooper turned off the music.

            "How about you put a jazzy touch to your movements, instead of trying to make it look classy. Hey Jodie, how about you come up here and show her." Jodie took Sky's position. Sky went back to the wall and stood next to Charlie. 

            "I thought you're moves were great." Sky looked up at him and smiled.

            "Thanks. Though I can't please Mr. Stick up my butt. At least I got across to someone." Sky sighed as she watched Jodie move with the music. "She's putting too much work into it. Ha, I can jump two feet higher than her."

            "You love to criticize people don't you?"

            "And your point is?" Sky smiled and laughed. "I learned it from him." She nudged her head over to Cooper. "Coop and my mom have always pushed me to do my best. I've never really danced to jazz and rock music. I've done only classical with my instructors." The music ended and Jodie stopped dancing.

            "We'll make Sky happy and dance to some classic stuff? Alright?" Sky glared at him. "Come up here, and we'll do a partner one okay?" Sky walked up and got into position. "Does Swan Lake sound good?" She shrugged her shoulders and he started the music. Cooper and Sky started dancing, and Charlie couldn't take his eyes off of her.

            "She dances beautifully." Jodie whispered.

            "She's beautiful." He thought.

A:N2// Okay, so maybe that sucked. Please review and tell me what you think. ****


	2. Chapter 2

And your point is?  
  
After another practice, and Sky fuming at Cooper, Sky and Charlie were talking outside in front the building, one waiting for a taxi, and the other waiting for her brother.  
  
"What do you mean? You've never ice skated in your life?" Charlie was shocked after Sky released that bit of information to him.  
  
"I've never skated, just done ballet."  
  
"Well I'll have to teach you then."  
  
"Well I guess you will."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Jodie asked, coming up to them.  
  
"Ice skating. Sky's never gone before."  
  
"Oh we should go this weekend." Cooper came up behind them now.  
  
"Yeah we should." He said. Sky turned around and glared at him.  
  
"You weren't invited."  
  
"Oh it's okay, he can come." Jodie said, getting a little twinkle in her eye that means only 2 things. That she was planning something, or she was beginning to like him again. "Have you ever skated before?"  
  
"Yeah, all the time. Who's ever been to New York in the winter without going skating in the Rockefeller center?" Sky glared at him more.  
  
"I haven't."  
  
"Come on Charlie, let's go before they start at it, again." Jodie pulled Charlie off, away from the two glaring siblings. "You'd think the way they fight that one of them would have a black eye."  
  
"I don't care how much of a jerk Cooper is, I don't think he'd hit a girl."  
  
"So what time do you want to go ice skating this weekend?"  
  
"How about Saturday afternoon?"  
  
"That sounds good. I'll call Cooper later and tell him. I'll see you tomorrow then." Jodie waved and went down to the subway.  
  
  
  
"You mean, you can actually balance on these things?" Sky said, holding the ice skates up and looking to the blades. "I fall down with roller skates, and those have four wheels."  
  
"But you can balance on your toes?"  
  
"That's easy, this doesn't look it."  
  
"It is, you're get use to it when you get on the ice."  
  
"Let's hope so." Cooper said holding his own skates. "We wouldn't want a hole in the ice." Sky gave him a death glare. "Don't look at me like that, Sky. Let's get skating." Sky put her skates on, tried to get up, but fell on her butt. Cooper grabbed one of her arms and helped her up.  
  
"Thank you." He walked her to the edge of the rink.  
  
"Do you want me to teach you how to skate?"  
  
"Charlie said he would." She turned to him. "Unless you want to go skate with Jodie."  
  
"No that's okay, I'll teach you." Jodie and Cooper got onto the ice and started skating.  
  
"What do you want to learn first?"  
  
"How to stay up on these things."  
  
"Let's get on the ice first." Charlie took her hand and got on the ice. As soon as Sky's skate touched the slick surface, she slid and fell.  
  
"Ow." She said slowly, laying on her back and looked up at Charlie.  
  
"Here." He gave her a hand up and kept a hold of her upper arms. "Are you balanced?"  
  
"I think, probably, maybe, I don't know. What do you think?"  
  
"I think you need more confidence in yourself. Take my hands. Now I'll skate backwards, while you try skating forwards."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea." She said, wobbling as she tried getting use to the blades.  
  
"Just kept your legs parallel, and not spread eagled."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Like that." Charlie nudged his head to a boy whose legs went into a straddle.  
  
"Okay." Charlie started moving backwards, pulling Sky with him.  
  
"I'm going to fall again."  
  
"No you won't. Trust me." Sky was skating in baby steps, looking down at her feet.  
  
"I don't think I was made for skating. Ballet is the only thing I can do."  
  
"Besides selling yourself short. You're doing great." Just as he said this she fell, knocking him down on top of her.  
  
"Sorry." Cooper and Jodie skated over to them.  
  
"I hope you're not doing anything to my little sister." Charlie got off of Sky and helped her back on her feet.  
  
"She just fell."  
  
"I'm not cut out for skating. I think I'm going to go get something to drink." Luckily she was close to the railing or she would have knocked over the people playing 'whip' on her way to the exit.  
  
"I think I'm going to go see what's bugging her." Cooper skated over and sat down next to Sky to take off his skates.  
  
"What are you doing over here?" She asked.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, not at all. I'm fine."  
  
"I've known you since you were born, you never quit anything. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. You just keep teasing me and stuff and I'm getting sick of it."  
  
"I'm just having some fun. But I'll stop if you want."  
  
"Yes, if you could do that." He looked out at the rink and saw Jodie skating with Charlie.  
  
"So what do you think about those two?"  
  
"Charlie is really nice, and I guess Jodie is okay." Cooper started laughing. "What?"  
  
"You don't like her do you? It's because she's going out with Charlie isn't it." Sky looked at him.  
  
"They are going out? I didn't know that." She said shocked. She looked at the two on the rink. "Do you like Jodie?"  
  
"Yeah, but she says I suck as a boyfriend."  
  
"Would it be too mean for me to wish they would break up?"  
  
"I don't know. If it is, then I'm too mean too."  
  
"Well I could've told you that already." Cooper stood up and walked away from her, causing her to laugh and catch up with him. She kicked him in the butt and ran off.  
  
"Quit acting like you're 7." She stuck her tongue out at him and made faces at him. Cooper smirked as Charlie came up from behind her and grabbed her sides, making her screech really loud. Jodie walked up to him.  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
"Messing around. They look so good together. Wait, sorry, are you two still a couple?"  
  
"Yes." Cooper smiled as she walked away.  
  
A:N// Okay, that's it. I hope you all have happy and safe holidays. 


End file.
